The Bunker: Discovery
by Creepers121
Summary: Journey to a land lost to time and join Hypra Yellowing as he and his team uncover a long-lost bunker, but this Bunker isn't what it seems. It contains long lost tech and an Ancient weapon that should have been destroyed along with the Precursor race.


**Chapter 1: Scenery and Climbing**

 **Oh boy, first fanfiction I've published. Now I would like to say I suck at names, so if they sound a bit weird then at least you'll know. Do hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh, and if a name is spelt wrong then my spell check failed to see it. Please inform me if so.**

 **Hope you Enjoy!** -

Ancient Documents tell about an Ancient Bunker beyond our land, one made long ago by our Precursors. It is said to house Ancient technologies beyond what we could comprehend, technologies that can Create and Destroy. It is also said that the technologies in there are what caused our Precursors end.

These documents are also the reason why I've come out here, in the Mountains of a land lost to time. My name is Hypra Yellowing, I'm an Explorer, Scientist and Archaeologist. I don't work for anyone though, I do this stuff to quench my own curiosities. I do sell the stuff I find, how else am I going to hire other people to assist me in my expeditions.

Unlike in my previous expeditions were I usually brought 1 person with me I decided this time I'll bring 4, safety and backup is always necessary when exploring Precursor Structures. I have learnt this the hard way after a mistake a while back, the little told about it the better. All you need to know is it ended in an assistant losing his head.

I suppose though you would like to know what's happening right now, well then let's get to it.

The hum of a car engine was heard, I stood a metre away from a cliff edge as I have a small fear of heights. I was staring out into the distance, it was nice. The valley in front of me was beautiful, but I couldn't stay for long. I had a job to do.

It took me months, but I finally found out the location of this Bunker. There was no problem getting into The Bunker, I already thought of that. The problem was getting to it. Who knows what type of defences the Precursors left behind, there is also the terrain. You see the terrain was not very suitable for land vehicles. My assumption is that the Precursors used air vehicles to get in and out.

"So, where exactly is this 'Bunker'" one of my Assistance asked. His name was Jerd Pentrol, his tentacles were Green and in a Spiked fashion, he was our Muscle. I hired him for obvious reasons, always need someone to do the heavy lifting. Now, I'm not very fond of Jerd, but he was the only one who was willing to come with me to this place.

"Roughly 80km East" I answered him "and we'll be walking 30 of it" I heard a loud groan from the car's direction and shifted my head towards it. It was Herald, he had left the car and came over to me and Jerd.

Herald was a master at technology, I saw he had formidable skills and asked him to come with me. I told him he'd get paid of course. The only thing he neglected to tell me was his last name, apparently it was a 'secret' and I had to earn the right to know. His tentacles were Blue and were not tied up.

"What are you groaning about?" I asked him. Herald slowly looked at me.

"I signed up to help you with tech stuff, NOT to walk 30 kilometres to a place that for all we know might not even exist." Herald angrily said to me.

"Yes, that is true. But I am certain this place exists, I found many files that talked about it." I told him "But if you don't want to walk then you can just stay in the car, all alone, in a land that we know very little about."

"Fine then, but I'm not carrying any of the heavy stuff" Herald said to me.

"Why do you think we have Jerd" I whispered to him whilst looking at Jerd.

There was then a sudden shout from the Car. "HEY, YOU GUYS DONE YET?" a female voice shouted from the car's direction.

"YES" I shouted back to her "Come on, lets get going"

Jerd and Herald followed me back to the car and got in the back. I mounted in the front seat.

"What took you guys so long?" the female asked, she was sitting on the right of Herald who was sitting in the middle.

"We were just talking about the distance between us and The Bunker" I told her.

This girls name was Veronica Stain, she was our survivalist specialist. She volunteered to come along when she heard I was hiring, wanted a chance to put her skills to the test. I'm still going to pay her for her services on this expedition. She had light blue tentacles tied into a piggy tail to the back.

"You guys finally ready to leave?" Our driver asked in a country accent.

"Everyone's in James" Jerd said "lets get going already"

"Impatient much" James whispered to himself

Our Drivers name was James kolour. There wasn't really any special reason for James's Presence, he's just the only person who ever takes me out here. He's also the only one I can trust at this point. Seeing as we've known each other for a few years. He had short purple tentacles.

The next 30 minutes were silent, but we arrived at the walking point.

"Where's the path? I don't see one" Herald said as we all got out of the car.

"That's because there isn't one" I answer before anyone else could question the lack of a path way. "To my knowledge and the research, I have gathered, they used Aerial Vehicles to get in and out. So, we're going to have to make our own path, and by that, I mean we head up that mountain and see if we can find The Bunker or something that marks it."

"You want me to climb" Herald laughed nervously, which then turned into a shout "Because I HATE heights"

"Oh come on, tech boy" Veronica laughed "This mountains way safer then some of the ones back home"

"Hmmm" I hummed studying the mountain face looking for a way up

"Look" I heard Veronica say, "Right there, a carved pathway. Looks like they also used this mountain"

"Indeed, it does" I said curiously "but I wonder for what"

"Who cares" Jerd said "as long as there's a way up I'm good"

"I'll go first, seeing as I'm the one with the most experience" Veronica said as she walked up to the cliff face and proceeded to climb up the path way.

James, Jerd, Herald and I just stood there for a moment before James spoke up.

"Well, what are we waiting for" He said in his distinct Country accent.

We followed Veronica up the Mountain ridge. Veronica was leading, with Jerd Behind her, followed by Herald and James and I in the back, in that respective order of course. As we went up the mountain side we heard Herald the whole way, chanting 'I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die'. It didn't take long but we reached a flat area it wasn't at the top of the mountain, but it was the first stop on it.

"Hold up here guys" I ordered "I'm going to see if I can spot The Bunker from here"

I pulled out my binoculars from my backpack and began looking out in the distance. I heard the others chatting away in the back while I looked.

"Chances are this place doesn't even exist" Jerd said "A secret bunker out in the middle of nowhere, ha"

"If you're so confident that it doesn't exist then why are you even here?" Veronica asked

"Quick money" Jerd answered quickly "But then again I don't fully believe it isn't real, I'm just mostly convinced it isn't"

"Well if it is real, then I'll finally be able to test my new code breakers I've been working on" Herald said with glee "If I can bypass Precursor grade encryptions, then I can bypass anything…well almost anything"

They continued to talk, I couldn't find anything, but I wanted to listen in on their conversation.

"What did he offer you to come here?" Jerd Asked Veronica

"I came to test out my survival skills, I need more of a challenge then back home" Veronica answered, "out here, I don't know what to expect or what type of dangers are lurking in the forest"

"huh, you?" Jerd then asked James "Why you always following him?"

"Man needs someone to take him out to this place, and frankly I'm the only one who has the time to." James said, "there isn't anyone else back home willing to stay out here for months on end."

Jerd was about to ask Herald why he was here, but I then spoke.

"Okay, I've found nothing from this level" I spoke "We need to go higher"

"H-higher" Herald stuttered

"Yes, we have to go higher" I said again "Now let's get going, Veronica you lead the way"

"That's what I was about to do" Veronica said in a cheery manner "Let's get climbing"

This time it took longer to find a flat surface, Herald almost fell off twice. If it wasn't for Jerd he'd most likely be a fine paste. We finally found another piece of solid ground.

"Hey, Hypra" Veronica said to me

"Yes?" I questioned

"Do you mind if I look out this time? I really want to see what's out there" She asked

"Yer, sure go ahead" I answered, "But do tell me if you see anything that could lead to The Bunker"

"Don't worry, I will" She said as I gave her my binoculars, she then proceeded to look out into the distance.

"So, what are we going to do when we find this bunker?" Jerd asked me

"Yer, what's the game plan?" James also pitched in

"Well, my plan is providing we don't die" I answered, "Use Herald's skills to open the Main entrance, proceed through and document and recover any artefacts we come across"

"Sounds boring" Jerd said

"Do you have any better 'plans'?" I asked him

Jerd sat there for a good 30 seconds before replying "No I do not" he said in shame

"Well then, that's what we're going to do" I said

"Hey, I found something" Veronica called out

I immediately got up and went over to her, she handed me the binoculars and I looked in the direction she was looking in. it wasn't what we were looking for.

"No, that's not it" I said giving her the binoculars back

"How do you know?" She asked

"Because I've walked that wall before" I answered, "look for something like an Antenna or a large building"

I handed her the binoculars back and went over to my backpack, I proceeded to pull out a compass to check it. We were north of the wall, I hoped to myself that The Bunker was close to this mountain.

"Nope, that's all I can see from here" Veronica said to me as she walked over and handed me my binoculars. "So, to the top then?"

"Yer, to the top" I agreed as I put my binoculars in my bag along with my compass.

We continued up the mountain until we reached the top, it was much more open here. This would help a lot with searching for it.

"okay" I said to myself "lets see if I can find you"

I looked around, the way we came in, That Wall, an endless supply of trees. This was getting frustrating, all the way up here and I couldn't see a damn thing. None the less I continued my search from up here.

"Having trouble?" Veronica asked

"Yes, I can't see anything" I said to her "if you want to try you're more than welcome"

Veronica grabbed the binoculars from me and looked through them.

"Trees, wall, way we came in…shiny silver tower" She said as she handed them back to me and pointed into the direction of the tower

"Oh well what do you know" I said, "glad I brought you along"

"Hey guys" Veronica shouted happily "we found it!"

"Wait…really?" Jerd said as he came over and snatched the binoculars from me "My god"

"Hey, I want to see" Herald said, Jerd then gave him the binoculars "Where…I can't see it"

"To the right dipstick" Jerd said

"Oh, are you sure that's it?" Herald asked

"Only one way to find out" I answered, "Lets get off this mountain and find out"

 **First chapter done, I hope you readers enjoy this. Let me know what you thought by reviewing or whatever. I do understand I didn't put to much effort into the characters, but I am working on them as I write this.**


End file.
